


Girl, Interrupted

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: Tumblr SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge [4]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Nephilim, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Tumblr, men of letter, women of letter, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“According to Cas, you are Nephilim,” Dean said. It was Ophelia’s turn to be shocked.<br/>“Wh-what?”<br/>“Um, what’s a Nephilim?” Charlie asked.<br/>“Nephilim are the offspring of a human and an angel.”<br/>“I thought all angels were, you know, junkless,” Charlie said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Week 4 entry for @one-shots-supernatural‘s SPN Hiatus challenge. It’s a bit shorter than the first few weeks.  
> Italics are personal thoughts. Prompt is in bold.

The boys got back from their hunt the day before Ophelia was supposed to take Charlie on their first date, and Ophelia had given up any hope of getting any more time alone with her. Sam and Dean had practically monopolized every moment of Charlie’s time.

Now it just an hour or so before she was set to take Charlie out to dinner, and Ophelia had just finished getting ready. They had decided not to go anywhere to fancy, just a trip to the Jiffy Burger in town. Charlie had picked the place because they had an old pac-man arcade game set up in the back corner. They could eat a burger and probably spend hours playing the game, but Ophelia didn’t really care. As long as she was there with Charlie, she was happy.

There was still some time before they planned on leaving and Ophelia wandered about the bunker. No one else seemed to be around and she found herself wondering where the boys were. As she was passing the door to Dean’s room, she heard voices. Dean was talking to someone, a deep gravelly voice she recognized as Castiel responded.

“You think she’s planning something?”

“I don’t know, Dean.”

“So, what the hell do we do?”

“Hey, O!” Charlie walked up behind Ophelia, who waved a hand at her, trying to quiet her.

“ **Be quiet,”** she hissed, “ **They’ll hear you.** ” Charlie stopped talking and leaned in near Ophelia, trying to listen in as well.

“Ophelia is….” Castiel’s voice. _Damn,_ Ophelia thought, _I didn’t catch the end of that._

“Is that a problem?”

“It could be. She did show up here with rather convenient timing.” _Alright,_ Ophelia thought to herself, _that’s enough of that._

“Charlie,” she said softly. “I think we need to postpone our date.” Ophelia opened the door to Dean’s room, and the two men turned to look at her. “So, what am I now? And why is it a problem?”

“Were you eavesdropping on us?” Dean asked, clearly shocked at the intrusion.

“Yes. Not the point. You were talking about me and I think I have the right to know what you were saying.” Castiel looked at Dean, who sighed and nodded.

“Something bad is happening. Very bad. And it has something to do with you.” Castiel explained. Ophelia nodded.

“I still don’t understand why I am a problem.” Charlie had walked up behind Ophelia and she laid a hand on her arm.

“No one is saying that you are a problem, at least not for sure.”

“Why do you even think I might be a problem?” Ophelia was getting angry now, and her voice was raised.

“According to Cas, you are Nephilim,” Dean said. It was Ophelia’s turn to be shocked.

“Wh-what?”

“Um, what’s a Nephilim?” Charlie asked.

“Nephilim are the offspring of a human and an angel.”

“I thought all angels were, you know, junkless,” Charlie said.

“Actually, angels are not, as you say, junkless. We are all perfectly capable of participating in sexual intercourse. Most of us simply never have the desire to do so.” Charlie nodded.

“But, my mother would have told me.” Ophelia was surprised to find herself sitting on the edge of Dean’s bed. She didn’t remember going over there. “She, she would have told me. She’d never hide something like that from me.”

“So, you’re saying you didn’t know about this?” Dean asked. “I mean, I find that kind of hard to believe, especially given who your father is rumored to be.”

“Take that tone with me again, Winchester!” Ophelia was on her feet and moving toward Dean, but Charlie stopped her with a hand.

“Who is her father?” Charlie asked.

“The god damned Archangel Michael.”


End file.
